Destiny Isn't Worth It
by Cherrytree007
Summary: When Merlin finds a mysterious girl why would he sacrifice everything for her? even his destiny? Rating T just in case
1. Chapter 1

This is my very first fanfic…ever so go easy on me and if you review I'll melt into a pile of mushy joy so please R&R :D

Spoilers: None in this chapter…I think

Warnings: A lot of angst and I mean loads you'll probably need angst shields

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin the BBC does; I also don't own a cherry tree although I'd like to hence the name hehe :D

Prologue: The Betrayal

The smell of blood was prominent in his nose. Arthur looked all around him and they were dead. _This is impossible_. There was a small army about to kill them and they were all dead. They just collapsed right in front of them. He looked up at Merlin and the girl and saw them lower their hands as the gold left their eyes. _Wait gold?_

"No, you can't be" Arthur had seen it before and he knew that gold only meant one thing, but Merlin a sorcerer?

"Arthur…please just let me explain"

"Please Merlin, please just tell me you're not a sorcerer" Arthur's voice quivered. Merlin honestly thought about lying again, giving Arthur some silly excuse and they would laugh about this on their way back to the castle but it was too late now. There wasn't an excuse in the world that could get him out of this.

"I'm sorry it had to be like this but I'm not going to apologise for my existence" Merlin took a step forward but instantly stopped when Arthur unsheathed his sword and pointed it at his chest.

"Don't you dare take a step closer to me you…you TRAITOR!" the words cut through Merlin like the very sword Arthur was holding.

This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. He was supposed to choose the right time and the right way to show Arthur his gift and Arthur would finally accept him for who he was. This was far from the way he wanted to show his true self.

"I should run you through right now… the BOTH OF YOU!" Arthur gestured to the cowering girl hiding behind Merlin. Tears pooled in Arthurs eyes.

"Don't you DARE bring her INTO THIS!" Merlin took a step forward and felt the sword dig uncomfortably into his chest. "You can kill me if you want but leave her alone"

Arthur just couldn't believe it. The bumbling idiotic excuse for a servant and also his _friend_ although he'd never admit it, was evil? No, Merlin was a lot of things, idiotic, clumsy, incompetent and insanely annoying but never in a million years could merlin ever be _evil._ But he'd seen it with his own eyes.

Merlin who was the most caring person in the world had murdered people. Merlin who was always comfortingly optimistic had mercilessly slaughtered an army right before his eyes. Merlin who was his best friend had _magic._

"How could you?" Arthur lowered his sword and let himself break down for just a second before adjusting his stance again.

"I had to protect her, I wasn't about to let an army of worthless men kill her" Merlin stated sombrely. "Admit it, if I hadn't have used my magic, all of us would have been dead."

Merlin saw Arthur think about it before he stared at Merlin, straight into his eyes.

"I would rather die, than be saved by magic"

"Come on Arthur, don't be so difficult" Merlin shifted away from the sword "Magic isn't evil, remember when you saved the druid boy"

"If the druid boy was anything like you then I regret it already." The sheer harshness of Arthur's voice made Merlin wince.

Arthur held the sword steadily in his hands getting ready to plunge it through Merlin's chest, but he couldn't help but hesitate.

"You're not even worth it" Arthur spat out with disgust "You're not worth an honourable death by my sword"

Merlin managed a small sigh of relief before Arthur's face turned cold. "If you ever show your faces in Camelot again I will not hesitate to kill you both,"

"You're dead to me" That was the last thing Merlin heard Arthur say before he turned around back to Camelot.

"I'm sorry" the girl behind Merlin gently whispered.

"It's not your fault, I would sacrifice anything for you" Merlin bent down slightly so that he was at eye level with the girl.

"But, why?" Merlin noticed that she looked utterly confused surely she knew how much she meant to him.

"Because you are the most important person in my life"

I know it's short and very confusing but I hope you liked it anyway. I apologise if you think Merlin was OOC but he can't be cheery all the time. Please review so I know if this is ok and if I should continue but constructive criticism is always welcome since this is my first try at writing fan fiction :D and if you review I'll give a virtual angst shield in case you need one :D


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is set before the prologue but don't worry we'll get there soon :D and by the way this whole fic is set in the middle of season 3, that means spoilers for season 3

Chapter 2:

"Stop making so much noise _Mer_lin" whispered Arthur

"It's not my fault I hate hunting trips" Merlin whispered back.

"You're such a girl _Mer_lin"

"So I'm a girl because I hate pointlessly killing innocent creatures under the scorching sun?" _Ugh that sounded better in my head _thought Merlin. Arthur chuckled.

"Shut up _Mer_lin"

A bush suddenly began to shuffle up ahead, Arthur immediately stopped, halting all of the knights behind him.

"Merlin, give me my bow and arrow" Arthur slowly whispered. Merlin loudly rummaged through the bag he brought with Arthur's supplies. "Quietly" Arthur said, irritation evident in his voice.

"Here" Merlin handed him his bow and arrow. Arthur carefully pulled back the bow, took aim and just as he was about to release it…

_Snap_

The deer previously hiding behind the bush darted out quickly.

"Oops" whispered Merlin sheepishly; he knew he had to do something to stop Arthur killing the helpless animal.

"Oh so now you decide to be quiet" If looks could kill, Merlin knew he'd be dead a million times over.

Arthur smacked Merlin across the head.

"Ow, what was that for?" Merlin rubbed the sore spot the prat hit _for no good reason_

"Because you deserved it" The pompous prince replied _it was just a deer get over it_.

"Prat"

"Idiot"

"Arthur we've been out here for hours, I'm hungry and tired, and I think you've killed enough animals" Merlin trudged behind Arthur, dragging his feet.

"I'm not going back until I find the deer that you scared away"

"It's probably one of the deer you've killed already"

"No, I distinctly remember it having a white spot of fur on its side"

"You liar!" Merlin yelled "I saw it with my own eyes and it didn't have any white spots on it"

Arthur suppressed a laugh and settled on a smirk.

"Well I guess if you hadn't been such an idiot we'd be in Camelot already, resting and eating"

Arthur heard Merlin's stomach grumble at the mention of food and he couldn't help but chuckle. _This'll teach him to scare my food away again._

"Dollop head" Merlin mumbled under his breath

"Shut up _Mer_lin"

They carried on walking deeper into the forest, until Merlin noticed a white light through a clump of trees.

"Hey, what's that?" The light got brighter and brighter until both Merlin and Arthur had to squint to see it. Arthur signalled to the knights to stay put.

"Follow me, and be careful" Arthur ordered Merlin, walking towards the light.

"Careful Arthur, it almost sounded like you cared about me"

"Shut up, _Mer_lin"

The light was suddenly gone, as if it had been switched off.

"Umm…Arthur I think I've found something that you might want to see"

"What is it?"

Arthur walked towards Merlin until he saw it. There was a little girl maybe a little over ten years of age, face down in the dirt. She had long wavy raven coloured hair covering her back all the way down to her knees. She didn't appear to have any clothes on.

Arthur quickly took off his cloak and wrapped it around her, but when he touched her she was burning hot.

"Ouch" He rubbed his hand.

"To think you called _me_ a girl"

"She's burning up, we have to take her to Gaius" Arthur said lifting her, careful not to touch any of her bare skin.

"But we don't even know who she is"

"Well we can't question her if she's unconscious, can we" Arthur said in a patronizing tone. "Sometimes I wonder if you have a brain Merlin"

"Wow, I think the same thing about you; we have so much in common"

"Shut up Merlin"

Merlin snuck a glance at the girl's face. There was something about her that was strangely familiar to him but he couldn't put his finger on it.

Please review so I know if anyone's actually reading this and if I should continue :D


End file.
